User blog:Twilight.dobre/Team Jacob's
Hi, I'm new to this. So I'm sorry if I make some mistakes. However, I love writing and I love Twilight so I figured this would be a good hobby to take up. First of all, most of my statements are from the books. So if you haven't read them, SPOILER ALERT. Okay, so I'm a team Jacob for various reasons which I will explain later. But, I would like everyone to know that I also love Edward, so no hate goes towards him. What I like about Jacob is that he is a very down to earth person. Edward is old. okay? So he has a different way of thinking. But, Jacob he is just a 16 year old boy which makes him more relatable for the teenage fans. He thinks in a teenage way, he talks in a teenage way, and he acts in a teenage way. Stephanie has even mentioned this herself on her website. I think that since Edward is really a man stuck in a 17 year olds body, he may come across as more romantic and mature. And that's awesome! But, personally i feel the most connected to characters I can relate to. example: Jacob. You see, Edward talks in a very grown up way which sweeps Bella right of her feet. These are romance novels, so the main character has to be romantic. And I think that makes sense. But like I said, Edwrad grew up in a complely different time era where men spoke to women differently than they do today. And for a "17" year old to be romantic is really what brought together the love story. Now, Jacob is romantic in his own way. In a Best Friend type of way. He's Bella's "sun" and she enjoys being around him because of his positivity, and its kinda like he lures her in. Eventually they fall in love. It's not true love, but it's still love. Since I personally could relate to Jacob more, it made me like him more. I'll admit, when I read Twilight (I had seen the movies before and i new what happened) I didnt want to read New Moon. Because, I was a Team Edward and I didnt want to see Bella with Jacob. But I read it anyways. And ever since I saw the amount of love Jacob has for his dad, his sisters, his friends, and for Bella, I changed my mine. Jacob's character was written very well. And I honestly think that he is also the sun for many readers. Even though everyone knew Bella would pick Edward, I think alot of us wanted her to pick Jacob. Jacob would do anything for Bella. Edward would too, and we all know this...but has he ever really admited it? maybe he has, maybe I missed it. But I dont think so. Renee clearly states that it appeared as if Edward would jump in front of a bullet for Bella, and we all know that this is true. But Renee said that, not Edward. But, do remeber when jacob said "I will fight for you, until your heart stops beating." yeah you do. And you remeber that he meant it, no matter how crazy he sounded. Anyways, I've always loved Jacob and I've always known that he loved Bella. But once I read Breaking Dawn Book Two: Jacob. That made it all real. Reading in Jacob's perspective made me love him even more. He's just such a likeable character. My favorite part is the chapater names, they all sounded exactly like something Jacob would say. So, Jacob has a special spot in my heart. He is one of my all time favorite book characters. I hope that my felow team Jacob's can agree with some of my statements. And I hope that if there are any Team Edward's out there reading this, I hope that you can agree on some of this too. Thanks Twilight, for coming into my life. -Emily, 13 Category:Blog posts Category:Team Jacob users Category:Team Jella users Category:Team Edward users Category:Team Twilight users